No quiero ser pequeña
by karla flama rose
Summary: ONESHOT: cream no aguantando tener que ser pequeña ya que no tiene cosas a su alcance y mucho menos amor y romance, se revela con esto ante sus amigos dando a descubrir lo que siente por tails,y huyendo de la casa de sonic, ¿tails la convencerá de que ser pequeño no es tan malo? ¿habra romance entre estos 2? ¿amy los espiara? lean y descubran lo.


**hola, les doy una mini historia de taiream de un capitulo… se me ha olvidado como se llama, bueno espero que les guste:**

* * *

_*no quiero ser pequeña*_

* * *

Una tarde nublada pero sin precipitación de lluvia caminaba un zorrito de 2 colas tranquilo apreciando el clima alrededor de station square, el fue camino a casa de sonic donde estaban sus amigos Sonic, Amy,knuckles,rouge,shadow y cream.

Todos haciendo algo: sonic comiendo un chilidog, amy preparando bocadillos; chilidogs y galletas, además de limonada, knuckles jugaba un videojuego de fifa, rouge desde afuera practicaba una caída en picada para próxima batalla y shadow…sentado en un sofá al lado de la ventana pensando en maria. La pequeña cream quería hacer algo en todo lo que llegaba tails, se le ocurrió ayudar a amy con la comida:

—oye amy, ¿puedo ayudarte a cocinar?—decía tímidamente la conejita de largas orejas.

—lo siento cream, pero siento que eres pequeña para esto—se disculpaba amy.

—porfavor, te lo suplico.

—… bien, necesitó que hagas la limonada, usa seis limones y exprímelos en la jarra de vidrio, luego agrega agua hasta que esté lleno y por ultimo agrega 3 cucharadas de azúcar.

—Entendido—confirmaba la conejita con una posición de soldado.

Cream empezó a exprimir los limones ya cortados a la mitad y con un exprimidor de manos pone una taja y la presiona haciendo que el jugo acido caiga en la jarra, amy observaba el trabajo, cream puso la jarra en el grifo y empieza a salir agua, cream se distrae por una abeja, tenía sus manos ocupadas así que uso sus orejas para golpearla, la abeja dijo me vengare algo que cream no entendió ya que era una común. Cream al ver la jarra empezando a rebalsarse, se espanta dando un pequeño grito de aflicción que amy capto, la coneja cerro el grifo y dejo la jarra en la mesa, azúcar, era lo ultimo, cream la trajo a la puso en la mesa, luego otra vez volvió la condenada abeja y con fuerzas voto la jarra quebrándose provocando un gran pánico en la coneja y un susto en amy y en los demás a excepción de rouge y shadow.

—!que paso!?— pregunta angustiada la eriza.

—yo no fui, lo juro.

—sabía que no debía darte este trabajo, eres demasiado pequeña para esto—hablaba amy mientras se agacha para recoger los vidrios y desecharlos en una bolsa, crean se sentía muy mal.

Cream ve a la abeja riéndose, la coneja de la ira, con sus orejas aplasta la abeja dándole su merecido.

—amy podría ayudar?

—no cream, ya has hecho mucho mal, mejor siéntate—obliga la eriza, cream en depresión se sienta.

Knuckles jugaba y cream le pedía si los dejaba jugar, pero este le decía que era muy joven para jugar algo tan complicado, la conejita insistía y knuckles con una gota estilo anime y los ojos entre cerrados acepta y le da un control a cream. En el juego cream por error lanza un gol a su portería dándole una ventaja al equidna.

—oye pequeñita, así nunca ganaras un partido—se burlaba el equdna rojo dando a cream ira y enojo lo cual hace que se concentre. Faltaba 20 segundos y cream estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaban las manos, ella tenía la pelota y el equidna apunto de quitársela cream toca la palanquilla para arriba jalando el control para esa dirección, pero su control sale volando y la consola también, knuckles asustado por los sucedido salta y toma la consola, cream hace lo mismo y con sus manos toma el control, pero choca con knuckles provocando que la consola se deslizara de sus manos dándolo fin a esta cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose, knuckles quedo petrificado.

—disculpa mucho knuckles, lo arregla…—interrumpida por el rojo.

—no…era consola…nueva…y cara, grrrrrrr—knuckles se enoja y cream se retira.

Ella vio a shadow pensando y decide hablar con él:

—hola Sr. shadow.

—que quieres—contesta fríamente.

—en que piensas?

—eso no te incumbe, además eres muy pequeña para saberlo.

—vamos, no debe ser tan malo…o sí?

—Salte y lárgate de mi vista— ordena el erizo negro a la coneja furioso, cream obedece y sale al patio para ver a rouge entrenando.

—Señorita rouge, puedo entrenar con usted.

—no cream es muy peligroso el truco que trato de hacer y solo dime rouge.

—bueno rouge, pero quiero intentar, yo también puedo volar— decía la conejita mientras empieza a volar a la altura de rouge, esta solo mira de reojo a otro lado dándole confirmación y advertencia para no caer.

Rouge le dice a cream que lo que trata de hacer es un twister punch que consiste hacer los puños enfrente mientras rueda como un remolino, cream le dice que solo puede usar sus orejas para hacer una hélice para romper muros y objetos mientras va en picada.

—lo voy a intentar, cream hazte a un lado…por favor.

—vale. —la pequeña coneja se hace a un lado.

Rouge empieza a hacer la técnica para golpear un blanco que está en el suelo, pero sin razón aparente un platillo volador la golpea haciendo que su rumbo cambie al techo de la casa, cream se aflige y con sus orejas vuela hasta donde va rouge cayendo, la murciélago no podía detenerse ya que era un truco peligroso y perdió el control, cream a una gran velocidad alcanzo a rouge, no podía detenerla ya que rouge era pesada para la coneja, asi que cream dio impulso y golpea a rouge mandándola ala pequeña zona de flores que sonic había plantado para que cream jugara, rouge cae sana y salva. Pero cream con tan mala suerte iba muy rápido que era difícil parar, uso el ataque de usar sus orejas como hélices cortadoras para penetrar el lacas y no recibir daños, al caer adentro cae en el plato de chilidogs de un erizo azul.

—no no no, NOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo! Mis chilidogs. —sonic está destrozado ve a cream y la regaña— me puedes decir ¿QUE RAYOS HACIAS AYA ARRIBA?

—estaba entrenando con rouge y entonces—fue interrumpida por sonic.

—te caíste y rompiste el techo de mi casa, cream ya sabes que eres muy pequeña para batallas.

—pero..pero—cream quedo atonica con los ojos bien abiertos, todos estaban viéndola con enojo, su tamaño y edad, le hacían muchas cosas imposibles, esta se corrompe en llanto— POR QUE?!, ¡¿Por qué no me comprenden y me toleran?! Es malo discriminar saben, estoy harta!

—cream cuida tu lenguaje.— aconseja amy pero a cream le da igual.

—Entiendan que quiero ayudar, ser algo en la vida, no solo ser la menor, tienen disponible la cocina, los videojuegos, los pensamientos de antiguos recuerdos y la oportunidad de pelear en las batallas, en cambio yo, no puedo hacer ya nada, ¡NADA!

—cream, entiende que lo hacemos por tu bien, no es malo— dice Knuckles.

—cállense y solo déjenme, tampoco puedo tener derechos al amor, sigo joven y nunca podre estar con mi tails hasta que tenga 13…ah— cream se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, todos quedaron perplejos al oir eso, cream empezó a sonrojarse y a llorar en silencio.

—en…serio?— el zorrito en el marco de la puerta con una cara de sorpresa al escucharlo todo desde que cream empezó a llorar, cream con sus ojos como platos, asustada y nerviosa de lo que dijo, pero era imposible por lo menos salir con el ya que su edad no se lo permitía, solo cerró los ojos y sale corriendo de la casa, tails solo se hizo a un lado con un estado de shock pare ver a la coneja desvanecerse en frio clima, este mira a sus amigos con una expresión de enojo.—me pueden decir que paso aquí?

—veras… larga historia—dice sonic.

—ire a buscarla, ya vuelvo—dice tails al salir volando con sus colas.

Tails se distrae al ver a una murcielaga caída en la zona de flores, el zorrito va a ayudarla.

—Rouge, ¿Qué te paso?

—un platillo volador me golpeo, casi choco con la casa de sonic pero cream me empujo y me salvo, ¿Cómo esta ella?

—mal, emocionalmente, necesito investigar que paso y cual fue todo el pleito.

Miles prower empieza a volar y a buscar a cream, sabia del peligro que le podía pasar a su amiga, tails fue a su casa y le pregunta a vanilla que estaba lavando los platos con cheese si cream ha llegado, para su madre fue extraño y le dice que no, tails le agradece y para que la señora no se afija le dijo que tal vez está en casa de sonic, tails sale y vuela para buscar a cream.

Eran las 4 de la tarde y ningún rastro, se detuvo y empezó a pensar a donde se habrá ido y recuera algo:

**FLASHBACK:**

Tails pov:

Rayos, me mandaron a supervisar a cream pero que se ha hechoni volando la encuen…alto… es cream y ¿qué hace con esa canasta? Observe que entro a una extraña cueva, decidi ir a ver y no lo pude creer, el lugar estaba oscuro, me adentre y vi una luz, al pasarla lo que vi fue maravilloso, un paisaje de gemas en las rocas, un pequeño riachuelo y cream estaba haciendo un picnic con cheese, solo di una sonrisa y le dije:

—con que aquí estabas he?

—AH? Tails, disculpa el haberme separado.

—tranquila, lo que importa es que estés bien ¿y qué haces aquí?

—cuando estoy triste o tranquila, suelo venir aquí para relajarme, ven a comer algo.—-pov:ella me ofrece un sándwich de queso y jamón, yo con pena lo tome y lo mordí, estaba delicioso.

—que delicia, ¿tu lo hiciste?

—je sí, me gusta ayudar a cocinar.

—Chao chao—dice cheese alegre.

—eres una buena cocinera, al hacer sándwiches le debes ganar a amy.

—Ya tails, deja de alagarme— dice cream mirando a otro lado con un leve sonrojo.

—bien bien, solo decía que eran deliciosos.

—gracias…por acompañarme, este lugar es nuestro secreto, no quiero que se lleven las joyas ya que con ella compro cosas.

—Como los ingredientes para estos deliciosos sándwiches?—decía tails mientras le daba un mordisco.

—ya tails, haces que me sonroje.

—asi te ves más linda

—QUE?!

—que que el sandwish es una delicia, si—decía nervioso

—je gracias tails— cream le dio un beso en la mejilla a tails haciendo que se sonroje para lugo que se den una sonrisa.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

—Ahí es donde debe estar, en esa cueva de green gill. — tails se dirige al lugar.

En otro lado:

—Porque todos son así, yo quiero ser grande, quiero ayudar, pero no tengo un arma, o poderes, solo… soy un estorbo para mis amigos—hablaba cierta coneja solo en los adentros de un cueva con sus piernas abrazadas mientras lloraba.

—Claro que no, eres una buena amiga— cream deja de llorar y mira a tails arrodillado enfrente de ella luego cambia posición para quedar hincada (las dos piernas en el suelo)

—gracias tails, pero soy pequeña, nunca lograre hacer cosas grandiosas.

—no digas eso, hay muchas personas que han hecho cosas grandiosas siendo pequeñas.— decía tails tratando de animar a cream, lo cual era difícil.

—encerio? Dime 3 ejemplos.

—pues…esta sobre dot, una hormiga que a pesar de ser pequeña pudo ayudar y mucho, de seguro tu lo has visto en los bichos. Otro seria rainbow dash.

—y ella que tiene que ver?

—sonic me dijo que es la más joven de las 6 ponis y puede hacer acrobacias y la legendaria rainplosion sónica.

—wow, eso… no lo sabía.

—y yo, soy un año mayor que tu, pero soy muy inteligente, mecánico y bueno al usar armas de mi tipo, con eso me gane el respeto de sonic.

Tienes razón, pero no se qué es lo mío.

—Tus orejas tal vez?

—Hey, tienes razón, desde que esa hada me las hizo por completar 3 retos sola, tengo ventaja y poderes—decía cream mientras agitaba sus orejas. —gracias tails por hacerme sentir mejor, por eso… te quiero—decía lo ultimo tiernamente.

—sabes, eres…especial para mí, desde que perdí a cosmo estuve deprimido, pero gracias a nuestros amigos y en especial a ti, me he sentido mejor, apuesto que cosmo quería que fuera muy feliz con o sin ella.

—si, cosmo fue una grandiosa amiga, es triste que se haiga sacrificado por el bien del universo, shadow volvió pero…ella no.

—cream te digo que…últimamente tu me has llamado mucho la atención.— tails se empezaba a poner nervioso y rojo.

—como asi?

—que me gus…gus…tas mucho. — cream se sorprende y se sonroja, ella le da una sonrisa a tails y lo braza dando un calor entre los dos.

Luego se separen del abrazo, se levantan y cream por un mal intento de levantarse tropieza y tails la toma, ellos se miran a los ojos y cream rápidamente besa a tails en los labios y el zorro corresponde, era un tierno beso, dulce y un poco profundo que cuando se separaron se sonrojan al máximo.

Al salir de la cueva:

—oye tails.

—si?

—te apetece una carrera?

—claro, el primero en llegar a casa de sonic gana.

—no creo que me reciban bien.

—vamos ya verás que todo estará bien.

—de acuerdo.

Los dos en posición de arranque, tails cuenta hasta 3 y salen los 2 volando a toda velocidad:

—Ya verás que ganare—subestima tails.

—ten cuidado, subestimar a tu enemigo es llamada a tu derrota, nos vemos— añade la conejita mientras aumenta su velocidad, tails ve que era rápida, pero ambos se estaban cansando.

—Me duelen las colas—se queja el zorro.

—Y a mí las orejas paremos un rato.

—bueno.

Los dos se detienen aterrizando en el suelo, ven que al lado había una cafetería, a tails le suena el estomago dando un sonrojo de verguenza.

—tienes hambre ¿verdad tails?

—Si— responde mientras mira de reojo a otro lado.

—entonces vamos.

—es muy amable de tu parte cream, pero no tengo dinero.

—yo sí, invito esta vez.

—gracias.

Los dos entran y ven a un camarero que al verlos les dice que no se admiten menores:

—vamos señor, no sabe quiénes somos. —dice tails lo cual el perro celeste niega.

— no y no me interesa chiquillos, sálganse.

—pero…—tails fue interrumpido por cream.

—dejame esto a mí, xfa —tails solo asiente, cream se pone delante de tails.

—señor, puede dejarnos pasar para comer y beber algo, mi madre me dio mi mesada, por favor—decía adorablemente con unos ojos tiernos que casi convence al camarero, pero niega.

—no, si no vienen acompañados de un adulto, prohibido el paso.

—por favor señor, mi madre vainilla está muy ocupada.

—Espera, ¿tu madre se llama vainilla?—pregunta curioso el perro, cream asiente. —que bueno, envíale un saludo de mi parte, dile que soy saul.

—de acuerdo, si nos deja pasar—el camarero los deja pasar, la conejita y tails se sientan en una mesa para dos.

—valla eres buena.

—je gracias, ahora que quieres pedir.

—Unas papas fritas y una soda.

—yo un helado de fresa y una soda del mismo sabor.

30 minutos después:

El camarero les trae las cosas y empiezan a comerlos, cream le paga 20 rings que había ahorrado al camarero y este se retira. Cream al tratar de comer su helado, se le cae en la soda quedando el cono en sus manos, cream se puso muy triste y tails la mira con cara de lastima.

—Que mal, ya no me queda dinero— baja las orejas.

—Toma unas papas— ofrecia tails dándole la mitad de papas que le quedaban.

—Eres muy tierno tails—sonríe la conejita dándole un leve sonrojo a tails, luego esta como las papas.

—sabes, toma tu soda con el helado, sabe bien. — Cream ve la soda con disgusto, tails asintió como un `anda´ cream lo bebe y…

—sabe bien— tomo lo demás lo cual tails sonríe.

Al salir…

Vuelven a la carrera con mas fuerzas. Llegan a la casa de sonic, rouge y amy arreglaban el techo, knuckles guarda la consola rota y se da cuenta de algo, la consola valia 40 dolares, shadow se sintió mal y luego no le importo y sonic limpio el desorden de los chilidogs:

—porque tengo que limpiar?—se queja sonic.

—porque es tu casa—contesta amy y rouge raspa su garganta para aceptar.

Luego entran tails y cream captando la vista de los demás hacia ella, tails le hace un gesto y cream habla:

—chicos y chicas… perdónenme no debí ser asi con ustedes, se que lo hacían por mi bien, lo siento.

—no cream, nosotras tenemos la culpa, rouge nos conto lo que sucedió afuera y la consola de knuckles no era cara y a sonic tanto a nosotras ya nos paso, no debimos tratarte asi.—habla amy dándole impresión a la coneja.

—Gracias a todos— dice cream.—prometo comportarme mejor.

Las horas pasan y sonic le dice a tails todo lo que paso, pero tails no le dijo nada de lo de cream al estar en la cueva. Amy cocinaba y cream ayudaba con los sandwishes.

—y… adonde fuiste cream?—pregunta amy curiosa.

—larga historia… las galletas!

—ayyyy nooo!—amy saca las galletas con chispas de chocolate un poquito quemadas, cream se retira terminando los sándwiches y entregándoselos a todos.

—gracias cream—dice sonic para luego morderlo.

—je cream, siempre tan deliciosos, son los mejores, eres la mejor al hacerlos— alaga tails.

—que ya tails —cream se sonroja de la pena y amor haciendo que amy desde la cocina los mire y sonic va a donde ella para tomar un chilidogs, pero siempre mirando al zorro y a la coneja.

—no entiendo ni J—dice sonic sin apartar la mirada del taiream conversando.

—algo paso entre ellos, estoy segura.

3 dias después…

Amy iba a la par de sonic insistiéndose una cita y este solo decía no.

—salgamos

—no.

—vamos sonikku solo una cita.—se distrae al ver a tails con un regalo caminando a casa de cream, amy camina a esa dirección para espiarlos dejando a sonic solo.

—por enésima vez amy, te digo que … amy?— sonic mira para los lados, pero al ver atrás ve que amy perseguía a tails sigilosamente, sonic la sigue normal.

En casa de cream: tails toca la puerta y cream le abre, estaba sola con cheese.

—hola tails.

—jeje hola cream…solo te traia algo—dice tails nervioso mientras le da un regalo a cream, cream agradece.

—gracias tails, me lo probare, entra.

—está bien.

—Esto esta interesante— dice amy caminando a la ventana para ver, y sonic detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta.

Tails espera a cream, mientras este juega con cheese.

—estoy lista—cream baja mostrando un hermoso vestido amarillo y naranja en capas en la parte de abajo sin mangas pero con tirantes, tails queda perplejo.

—wow, te queda…precioso.

—jiji gracias, muchas gracias por este hermoso vestido tails, me encanta— añade cream para después abalanzarse sobre tails, este mantiene el equilibrio, luego se miran y se dan un beso dejando a amy y a sonic boquiabiertos.

—wow no lo puedo creer je—amy contenta por la felicidad de su amiga no se da cuenta de sonic.

—tails tiene novia primero…no es justo— amy quera paralizada se voltea y grita asustando a sonic y cortando el beso entre cream y tails, estos los miran serios dejando a sonic y amy con una gota estilo anime.

—ella me trajo aquí—culpaba sonic a amy.

—yo no te traje, tú me seguiste.— se queja amy.

—tú te viniste primero—contradice sonic.

—sí, porque no querías salir conmigo!

Mientras sonic y amy se peleaban, cream y tails los ignoraban y hablaban entre ellos mismos:

—Sabes tails, creo que para el amor no hay edades— decía cream, luego añade—siendo grande o pequeña, el amor está al alcance de todos.

—sí, me alegro que lo comprendas…te parece si vamos a comer algo, yo invito.

—claro tails—tomados de la mano salen de la casa y cheese los sigue mientras sonic y amy…

—YO SEGUIA A TAILS PORQUE ES COMO MI HERMANO. —refuñe sonic.

—asi, pues YO SEGUÍA A CREAM PORQUE ES MI MEJOR AMIGA.

—verdad chi…—decían al mismo tiempo y ven de que estos ya no estaban.

—se fueron. —dice sonic

—que mal, entonces… salimos en una cita?

—QUE NOO!

—entonces no te gusto?

—si me gus…¡NO!

—si te gusto, eh?—decía amy picara.

—bueno…—sonic muy nervioso sale corriendo a máxima velocidad.

—oye vuelve acá—lo persigue.

Tails y cream caminaban y vieron que sonic paso a máxima velocidad y amy iba tras el lo cual causo unas risas entre el taiream.

* * *

**Muy largo sí, pero es un buen oneshot, lo hago para no poner mucho taiream en mi historia y concentrarme en el sonamy, espero que les haiga gustado, dejen reviews.**


End file.
